1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical appliances and to support devices for the same and, more particularly, to an improved hair dryer holder and an improved assembly incorporating the holder and a portable hair dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various supports have been devised for holding hair dryers in a desired position. See, for example, U.S. design Pat. Nos. 70,024, 70,667, 123,594, 247,981, 253,305, 261,818, 294,530 and 302,052. All the supports depicted therein are subject to one or more of the following deficiencies. They are large and clumsy, and/or are limited in their ability to position a hair support, and/or are expensive and difficult to make.
There remains a need for an improved portable hair dryer holder which is compact, light in weight, inexpensive, durable, simple and efficient, and which can hold the dryer securely but releasably in a variety of positions and orientations to suit individual needs. Such support should be capable of fitting conventional portable hair dryers of various types and configurations.